Caída de dioses
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Él sigue siendo joven y el tiempo no ha pasado lo suficiente para endurecerlo, así que llora con el alma de quién ha perdido a su hermano. /AU/No-slash


**Quería escribirlos como los hermanos que son, pero estoy algo mareada y probablemente salió raro.**

 **Me gusta publicar dos fics seguidos, lol.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ES MÍO, SON DE MARVEL Y LA MITOLOGÍA.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: Posible OOC con Loki -ni idea-, semi AU, muerte de un personaje, drama y muchos errores de redacción.**_

Para Thor, el sol brilla todo el tiempo. Detrás de las nubes grises y al otro lado de la oscura luna.

Se dice a sí mismo lo buena que es la vida mientras pasea por la calle y sus ánimos se elevan hasta las estrellas. Dedica el tiempo a observar la cafetería mientras su pedido se demora diez minutos más de lo que debería y le hace plática a la anciana junto a él cuando va en el metro camino al trabajo.

Si alguien le pregunta sobre su vida, él recita siempre el nombre de sus padres, de su novia, y alguna anécdota junto a su hermano Balder; con una sonrisa ensayada que le sabe real en los labios.

Nada mancha los bonitos días de Thor, nadie asecha sus sueños y no hay gritos de terror reinando en pesadillas que ni siquiera tiene. La vida le es todo menos rutinaria, aunque las tradiciones que vienen de repente y termina practicando con frecuencia -como tomarse el café frío o asegurar que su pie derecho es el primero en salir de la cama-, le dejan el corazón hinchado de gozo.

Las cosas son constantes en su vida aunque ésta sea impredecible.

Loki está celoso de eso. Él se ha encargado de borrar la memoria de su hermano, asegurándo que ninguna pesadilla atormente el alma que descansa dentro de Thor. Y aún así lo ha dejado ser él mismo.

Le ha dado el recuerdo de los buenos padres Odín y Frigga, ya muertos ambos pero siempre amándolo, ha construido para él momentos divertidos con Balder, en los que el _muchachito_ no es asesinado, en su lugar va a África y cumple sus sueños de ayudar a los más necesitados.

Loki ha construido una casa en el aire para Thor y lo ha metido dentro. Se ha parado bajo ella como el único pilar que la sostiene arriba y soporta el peso sobre los hombros con el pretexto de que su hermano haría lo mismo por él cuando sabe que no es cierto.

Cuando sabe que si se invirtieran los roles y él fuese desterrado, Thor haría lo imposible por devolverlo a casa.

Pero él piensa, en su hermano y lo mucho que le gusta Midgard, en su hermano y lo mucho que le gusta su novia, en que se maravilla con cada cosa que ve, que ama tener aventuras cada día —que a sus ojos de dios le parecen ridículas, pero a los de Thor son divertidas.

Él quiere esa vida para Thor, porque le gustaría tenerla para él.

Le gustaría cerrar los ojos y que Asgard se esfume, ya no tener que gobernar personas a las que no agrada. Ser un suspiro, no una eternidad.

Y como no puede, se lo da a Thor. Al hermano mayor que siempre ha procurado cumplir sus caprichos, le concede éste.

Lo ve envejecer; Odín despierta cuando él mira desde el balcón de Valaskialf la muerte lenta que consume a su hermano. Le pone una mano en el hombro mientras juntos contemplan el atardecer de quien una vez fue inmortal.

Loki tiene ganas de gritarle, porque al final es Odín quien tiene la culpa, pero él piensa, y Thor ha tenido la vida que él mismo desea.

Esa noche llora entre los brazos de su padre, que se ha gastado un par de días en el sueño. Un par de días en los que su Unigénito vivió lo que ninguno de los dos podría vivir nunca.

Se cuentan leyendas cuando amanece, de un guerrero grandioso que fue digno del martillo, de un príncipe, un hermano y un hijo.

Hablan como dos viejos amigos comentando el clima, sobre batallas que tienen su eco en el infinito. Hablan de un hombre glorioso que vivió en otra época.

Para el desayuno relatan la juventud de un chico rebelde, que ansiaba ser digno y reinar Asgard para conquistar mujeres.

En la tarde Frigga se une a la plática, contando sobre un niño que se empeñaba por cubrir las travesuras de su hermano y crecer para ser grande como su padre. En la cena hablan de las visiones que tuvieron las nornas, sobre el hijo de Odín que sería el nuevo sol de los nueve reinos.

Cuando la noche cae, Loki tiene la garganta seca. Se tira sin cuidado en la cama de sus aposentos y le habla al vacío sobre Thor. El Thor que tuvo un trabajo sencillo y una vida fácil. El que se maravillaba con cosas tontas y amaba con su alma a la mortal que escogió por esposa. El Thor de Midgard, con su pasado falso que atesoraba como si fuese verdadero. El que vivió medio siglo y al que tuvo medio día.

Del que ha contado los suspiros. Al que le sabe las risas.

Loki le sonríe al viento, dejando las cosas que con tanto trabajo construyó para su hermano deshacerse en el tiempo. Suelta una de sus bromas, como si Thor le escucharan y se ríe con complicidad.

Él sigue siendo joven y el tiempo no ha pasado lo suficiente para endurecerlo, así que llora lágrimas amargas. Loki conoce a Thor más de lo que se conoce a sí mismo. _Ama_ a Thor, por encima de todo.

Así que llora con el alma de quién ha perdido a su hermano, se rehúsa a mentirse y no intenta revivirlo.

Loki se muere el día que muere Thor, con las historias que vivió junto a él ardiéndole en el pecho.

Y se odia la mañana siguiente, cuando vuelve a vivir.

 **Lo siento.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
